


There's no better medicine than your cuddles.

by Cumberswumbers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberswumbers/pseuds/Cumberswumbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gets a headache while writing a new chapter for TABINOF. Dan comes to the resque with cuddles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's no better medicine than your cuddles.

Phil's tired eyes looked at the screen of the computer in the office again. The screen was to bright in the dark room. He didn't turn on the lights in the office, he expected to be done with his chapter soon. He had promised Dan to finish it that day.

The black and white letters where a painful contrast with the white of the page, making imprints that he saw when he closed his eyes. 

While writing, his head had began hurting. It started as a slow throb at the back of his head, but it soon evolved into a heavy pain that spread all the way through his head.  
Each glance at the computer created a painful throbbing sensation behind his eyes.

He heared someone knock on the door, but didn't lift his head from his arms. Wait, when did he do that?

"Are you still writing?" Dan said from the other side of the door. He sighed softly when he noticed Phil's slumped form in front of the computer.

Phil nodded his head, still refusing to look up. The light from the hallway behind Dan made his headache even worse.

"You alright?" Dan asked, padding over to Phil and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Phil shrugged, he didn't feel like answering. He only wanted to cuddle in bed with his boyfriend. 

"Phil, can you look at me for a second love?" Dan said while rubbing circles on his back.

Phil slowly lifted his head, whining and squinting his eyes when he noticed that Dan hadn't closed the door.

"Is it your head again?" Dan whispered. He felt Dan's fingers run through his hair, relaxing slightly at the comforting touch. 

He nodded, leaning into Dan's touch.

He heared Dan click on the mouse a few times, hopefully saving the file for him and shutting the computer off. 

"Let's cuddle." Dan said while he took Phil's hand, catching him when he stumbled. He supported him down the stairs to their bedroom, Phil's bedroom, and laid him down on the bed.

Dan left the room to get some aspirin for Phil and shut off the lights, hoping he wouldn't get killed by a demon.

When Dan returned to the room he gave Phil the aspirin and a glass of water and grapped Phil's pyjama's. He helped Phil put them on, supporting him and laying him down under the duvet. He quickly stripped of his clothing and slipped into bed with his boxers on.

Phil made grabby hands for Dan, groaning when the motion made his joints ache.

Dan pulled Phil on his chest, making sure his head was cushioned and comfortable, and intertwined their legs. He carded his fingers through Phil's soft locks, urging the other to sleep.

"Thank you, bear." Phil mumbled softly while he cuddled closer to Dan, becoming more drowsy by the minute.

"Anytime, Lion. I love you." Dan whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Phil's head.

"Love you too" Phil replied softly.  
Dan smiled and rubbed Phil's back as the other slowly drifted off to sleep.

Dan fell asleep to Phil's even breathing, both of them sleeping with a slight smile on their face.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote anything,so please go easy on me!   
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Feel free to leave a comment!  
> Happy new year! ^u^


End file.
